MLP Friendship is Ghostly Friendship Games
by Musiclover435
Summary: After defeating the sirens, Sunset and Moonrise have been forgiven by everyone in Canterlot high. With the friendship games on the way, the girls have new magic, they have no idea what's causing it or how it works. This world's Twilight and Phantom are wanting to research the strange energy at Canterlot high and prove that ghosts are real. Will they find the cause of this new magic
1. Chapter 1

**Time for MLP Friendship is Ghostly Friendship Games in 3, 2, 1, GO!  
**

Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer are running towards the school in a hurry. When they arrive, they noticed that their other friends are there as well. "We got you text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal?" Sunset asked quickly. "Is Equestrian Magic on the loose? Did Twilight and Phantom come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" Moonrise asked. "Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly. "Um, not exactly," Rainbow Dash said embarrassed. "Uh, I don't understand," Sunset said confused. "Same here. What's going on, Rainbow Dash?" Moonrise asked. "Well, Sunset and Moonrise, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency?" Applejack told the others.

"It totally does!" Rainbow Dash complained. "Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on m latest frock," Rarity told her. "And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again." Fluttershy told her. "Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asked. "Yeah, it doesn't make any sense," Moonrise said agreeing with her sister. "Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six string to do it. Got any extra?" Rainbow Dash asked while gesturing to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Jazz. Everyone but Rainbow Dash groaned. Sunset set her backpack down, took out some guitar string, and handed it to Rainbow Dash. "Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked." Sunset told her.

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." Rainbow Dash said as she fixed her guitar string and played a chord. "C'mon! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said as she walked into the school. Moonrise and Sunset shook their heads. 'Only Rainbow Dash.' They thought to themselves. Everyone followed Rainbow Dash and Applejack noticed that they were staying behind. "You comin', Sunset and Moonrise?"

"We'll catch up in a bit," Moonrise told her. Applejack walked into the school while Moonrise and Sunset took this opportunity to write to Prince Twilight and Phantom.

 _Dear Princess Twilight/Prince Phantom,_

 _How's life treating you and Prince Phantom/Princess Twilight in Equestria? ANy cool new magic spells?/Meet any new ghosts or learn magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But Moonrise/Sunset and I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. We would love to hear what you or Prince Phantom/Princess Twilight think about it when you get a sec._

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer/Moonrise_

While Moonrise and Sunset were writing to Prince Phantom and Princess Twilight, they didn't notice a bus pull up in front of the school with two hooded figures exiting the bus. Both were wearing glasses and had a machine in their hands. One was wearing a black hoodie and the other was wearing a blue hoodie. They both adjusted their machines which began to glow when it began to sense something. The blue hooded figure was near a statue while the other was near a bush close to the statue. Once the black hooded figure got what he needed, he went to the other blue hooded figure to help her. The two touched the front of the statue with their hands and that was when Moonrise and Sunset noticed the two.

"Hey!" Moonrise shouted. This cause both figures to turn around in surprise and the black hooded figure hid behind the blue hooded one. "What are you two doing?!" Sunset asked. Without saying anything, the two ran for it. "Wait! Stop!" Moonrise and Sunset shouted. The two figures made it across the street safely and ran onto the bus while Sunset and Moonrise couldn't cross the street due to a car driving by.

By the time, they were able to cross the street the bus was gone. "Who were they?" Sunset asked. "I have no idea," Moonrise answered. On the bus, the two figures removed their hoods to reveal, this world Phantom and Twilight. They both sighed in relief. The bus took the two to a crystal high school and walked through each door till they arrived at their lab and pinned a sticky note onto their builtin board with two huge question marks.

 _ **All:** Ahhh-ohhh..._  
 _Ahhh-ohhh..._  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Ha!_

 _Ahhh-ohhh..._  
 _The Friendship Games!_

 **Guitar Intro**

 _We've come this far_  
 _And we're not goin' back (No way!)_ **(Applejack vs. Sugarcoat)**  
 _Prepare yourself_  
 _Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)_

 _Won't have to find us_  
 _We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)_ **(Fluttershy vs. Sour Sweet)**  
 _And when we're finished_ **(Rarity vs. Sunny Flare)**  
 _We'll be takin' the crown_ **(Rainbow Dash vs. Indigo Zap)**

 _All the way (all the way)_  
 _All the way to the Friendship Games_ **(Sunset Shimmer vs. Sci-Twi) (Moonrise vs. Phantom)**  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_  
 _Na, na, let's go!_ **(Pinkie Pie vs. Lemon Zest)**

 _All the way (all the way)_  
 _All the way to the Friendship Games_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_  
 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Hey! Let's go!_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** We studied hard _  
_And we're here to win_

 _ **All:** Whoa-oh_

 _ **Applejack:** We're only tellin' you once_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise:** Our magic comes from the inside out_

 _ **Main six:** What you see's what you get _  
_Don't you ever forget_

 _ **All:** All the way (all the way) _  
_All the way to the Friendship Games_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_  
 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_  
 _All the way to the Friendship Games_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_  
 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_  
 _Na, na, let's go!_  
 _[softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh_  
 _Na, na, let's go!_  
 _[even softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!_

Phantom and Twilight were putting the finishing touches on their newest invention. They decided to only make once since they only had enough supplies to create one but it could not only detect ghosts for Phantom but find the strange energy readings coming from Canterlot High.

 **Chapter 1 done! Told Y'all I would finish this quickly. Anyway, I forgot to mention this in Rainbow Rocks but we hit 50 reviews! Yay! Maybe this one will hit 60 or more! Who knows? Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See Y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the Canterlot High library, Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise were talking to their friends about the two strangers messing with the portal. "They were definitely doing something to the statue," Sunset told them. "Or was going to. I think one was a female and the other was a male." Moonrise told them. "Do you think they came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asked. Moonrise and Sunset shook their heads. "No, I'm pretty sure Sunset and I would have noticed that. I think they came from over here."

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bend on world domination comin' over from Equestria." Applejack said as she looked away from her book and set it down on her lap. "Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." Rarity said then she got a mirror from her pocket to check her hair and make-up.

"Still, not one but two mysterious figures snooping around the portal?" Moonrise asked. "Yeah, don't you wanna know what they were up to?" Sunset asked. Fluttershy shuddered in fear. "I don't even wanna guess." Rainbow Dash suddenly came from around the corner with a book in her hand and she was excited. "Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was!" Pinkie Pie showed Rainbow Dash various books with her own answer. "Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!" Pinkie Pie asked with her last answer getting up in Rainbow Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash gently pushed her face. "Seein gas how they got off a bus _from_ the city and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city, I'll bet they go to..."

"Crystal Prep." Everyone said except for Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer who looked at their friends confused. "Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue." Rainbow Dash said as she showed her friends' various pictures of the students of Crystal Prep defacing the Wondercolts statue. "Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asked confused. "Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?" Applejack asked. "Because that's just what the students at Chrystal Prep would do?" Rarity asked. "Because even though they beat us in everything - soccer, tennis, gold - they still have to gloat!" Rainbow Dash said as she showed Sunset and Moonrise pictures of each sport with the Shadowbolts winning each time. "Seems kinda silly to us!" Moonrise said.

"Silly?!" Everyone shouted but Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer shouted. "So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Rainbow Dash asked annoyed. "Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic," Sunset told them. "Yeah, and in our experience, evil magic is pretty bad," Moonrise responded.

"No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important." Fluttershy told the two sisters. "You're right. I'm sorry. We know it's a big deal." Sunset said to her friends. "Yeah, I'm sorry as well." Rarity scoffed. "That's putting it mildly, darlings. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"Sunset and I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry," Moonrise said. "Yeah, I mean, aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" Sunset asked. "Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything," Fluttershy said. "Not anymore! This time, things are going to be different." Rainbow Dash said confidently. Moonrise and Sunset looked at each other than at Rainbow Dash, "What do you mean?" They asked. "Oh, you'll find out."

 _In the Canterlot High Gym_

Everyone in the school is in the gym with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna giving all the students a speech about the Friendship Games tomorrow. "As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." Principal Celestia said excitedly. The students, on the other hand, were cheering unenthusiastically and there was sparse applause. "Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash Sentry asked. "And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context." Then she and Luna left the stage as Rainbow Dash made her entrance. "Thank you, Principal Celestia." Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal at anything." "Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! "cause we're really good at that!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and groaned. "And I know that CHS has never won a Friendship Games even once."

"Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." Rarity said to her friends. "Same here," Moonrise said. "Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!"

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** We've fought magic more than once_  
 _And come out on top_

 _ **Chorus:** Oh, oh_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

 _ **Chorus:** Na, _na _-_ na _-_ na-na _, oh_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** Together we are Canterlot_  
 _Come and cheer our name_

 _ **Chorus:** Oh, oh_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** This will be our year to win these games_

 _ **Rainbow Dash and Chorus:** We'll always be Wondercolts forever_  
 _And now our time has family arrived_  
 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_  
 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _ **Students:** Hey!_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** We're not the school we were before_

 _ **Students:** Before_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, we're different now_

 _ **Chorus:** Oh, oh_

 _ **Students:** Hey, hey!_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** We overcame the obstacles we faced _Rainbow Dash showed two images of an evil version of both Moonrise and Sunset with Twilight's and Phantom's crowns and the sirens

 _ **Chorus:** Overcame the obstacles we faced_

 _ **Students:** Hey!_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** We're Canterlot united_

 _ **Students:** Unite!_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** And we'll never bow_

 _ **Chorus:** Oh, oh_

 _ **Students:** Hey, hey!_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** So get ready to see us in first place_

 _ **All:** We'll always be Wondercolts forever_  
 _(Three! Two! One! Go!)_  
 _And Our time is now!)_  
 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_  
 _And you know, at the of the day, it is we who survive_  
 _At the of the day, it is we who survive_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_  
 _Wondercolts united together_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_  
 _Wondercolts united together_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:** We'll always be Wondercolts forever_  
 _And now our time has finally arrived_  
 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_  
 _And you know..._ As Rainbow Dash was singing her song, she began to glow a bright blue. This caused her to gain her pony ears, ponytail, and her wings.

 _ **All:** At the end of the day, it is we who survive_  
 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

All the students cheered in excitement. They were now full of spirit and ready to win the Friendship Games. Rainbow Dash's friends came to her after she left the stage to talk to her "Rainbow Dash, that was amazing. Even I feel like we can win!" Fluttershy said excitedly. "I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity told her. "Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?" Applejack asked. "I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome!"

"Maybe. I mean you are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random." SUnset said. "I agree. It does seem random." Moonrise said agreeing with her sister. "Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating." Vice Principal Luna said surprising everyone. 'Man, Principal Luna is kinda like Phantom quiet and able to sneak up on you when you least expect it.' Moonrise thought to herself. "We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers," Rarity said with everyone but her, Sunset, Moonrise, and Luna, agreeing with her.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could get us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise, you two came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you two can get to the bottom of our magical development." Vice Principal Luna asked Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer. "We'll do our best." Sunset Shimmer assured her. "Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Pie eating? Cake eating?" Pinkie asked while grabbing a pie and cake from her hair then gasping as she combined the two. "Pie-cake eating?!"

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in." Applejack said. "It could be anything," Fluttershy said. "Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?!" Rarity said clearly distressed. "We really want to help, but I think we'd better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up." Moonrise told her friends. "See you girls later!" Sunset said then she and Moonrise left to do some research. "Seems like they've got everything under control. Nothing to worry about." Pinkie Pie said calmly.

In the library, Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer were doing their research on why Rainbow Dash ponied up. They both groaned in frustration and then they sighed.

 _"Hey Twilight/Phantom. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you and Phantom/Twilight must be pretty busy with your role as a princess/prince. But Moonrise/Sunset and I could really use your advice right now. You see, we've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be... changing. Everyone is looking at us to figure things out and we really don't wanna let them down. But we aren't sure we have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this._

 **That is it for now. The next chapter is where I will try to change things up a bit and Twilight and Phantom make a showing. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

A bell rings throughout Crystal Prep Academy. Phantom and Twilight stood together since they were in the same grade. Phantom was a bit different from his fellow students, not only was he just as smart as Twilight but he had green and blue eyes and he could see ghosts. He talked to a few of them but not much since everyone in his family didn't believe him except Twilight. She wanted to help prove the existence of ghosts with him. Phantom and Twilight didn't believe in friendship nor did they want it. They just wanted to prove the existence of ghosts and find the strange energy coming from Canterlot High School.

The two sibling stood in the hallway watching the various students in their uniforms go back and forth. Phantom hid behind Twilight and she turned to comfort him. "Don't worry, Phantom, we can do this." Phantom gulped nervously and nodded. They took a deep breath and started to walked down the hall. "Excuse us." "Sorry." Pardon us." Phantom and Twilight said back and forth as they bumped into other students and dodged all of them. They sighed sadly. 'Twilight and I don't belong here. I just want us to get into the Everton Independent Study Program.'

In their lab, Spike was sleeping till he heard his owners coming. He ran towards the door and stood on two legs with his front paws on the door but when it opened he flew through the air and landed in a trashcan. "Spike?" "Spike, where are you, boy?!" Phantom and Twilight shouted as they sat at their lab desk Spike jumped out of the trash can and jumped into Twilight's lap licked her then licked Phantom. They both giggled. "There you are," Twilight told him. Spike then sat down on Twilight's lap. Twilight opened a drawer and grabbed the device that she and Phantom had been working on. "Can you believe it, Twilight? Our field test confirmed it. With this device, not only can we track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High but we can also use it to detect ghosts." Phantom grabbed his backpack and pulled a similar device but a smaller version. "I actually created my own to detect ghosts but it can't absorb the strange energy."

"That's fine, Phantom. We can finally prove that ghosts are real and that you can see them." Phantom smiled. His sister was the only one who believed him when he first told his family that he could see and talk to ghosts. Spike growled at the thought of Phantom and Twilight going to Canterlot High. "I know you don't like us going over there," Twilight told him while petting his head. "But we just couldn't wait. Besides, soon, we'll have all the time we need." Phantom said. Twilight nodded then she and Phantom kicked their chairs to their other desk with all their research. "Yeah, all of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all the "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of our research. If we can collect enough data on these EM frequencies and prove the existence of ghosts, we should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin and prove that you are right. That would practically guarantee our entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" Twilight fell over in her chair in excitement and Phantom stood up to help her. "Twi, are you okay?" Phantom asked concerned. He helped his sister up when they hear the door knock and Dean Cadance came in.

"Phantom, Twilight, you two know the rules against pets." Dean Cadance told the two siblings. "Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance," Twilight told her. "Yeah, he's the focus of our research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implication." Phantom said as Twilight picked him up and petted him. "If you say so, but Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so suggest you two put on a clean shirt." Dean Cadance as she pulled some dog hair off of Phantom's and Twilight's shirt. "Why?" They asked.

"Because she wants to see you two." Phantom and Twilight gasped in excitement. "Maybe she has news about our application to Everton!" Twilight said excitedly. "I've been meaning to talk to you two about that. Are you two sure that's what you really want?" Dena Cadance asked concerned. "Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows Twilight and me to not only focus our attention on our own advanced math and science projects but the chance to prove that the ghosts I have been seeing are real?! What a dream come true!" Phantom said excitedly with Twilight nodding in agreement. "But there aren't any classroom with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own."

"Not true. Phantom and I will be working together and it is called an "independent study program"." Twilight told her. "I just don't want you two to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." Phantom scoffed in his mind about that. Everyone bullied him at school. Called him crazy and stupid even his parents didn't believe him about ghosts. Only Shining Armor and Twilight believed him. If he and Twilight could prove the existence of ghosts, then he could finally show the world that there is something more that is out there. "I guess," Twilight told her. "Meet you two in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" Phantom and Twilight nodded then Dean Cadance left. "What's she so worried about?" Phantom asked. "I don't know. Everton is exactly what we need right now. Our parents deserve to know that you are telling the truth about seeing ghosts." Twilight sighed. "It's not like we have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep." Phantom nodded in agreement.

 _ **Sci-Twi:** We've walked through all these halls before_  
 _We've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _There's nothin' in this school that we don't know_

 _ **Phantom:** In every class, our grade's the best_  
 _The highest score on every test_  
 _I think that means it's time for us to go_

 _ **Phantom and Sci-Twi:** We know there's more that's out there  
_ _And we just haven't found it yet  
_ _We know there's more that's out there  
_ _Another me we haven't met_

 _ **Phantom:** This school is full of people  
_ _But still I don't belong_

 _ **Sci-Twi:** They only dream of winning  
_ _Look at us like something's wrong_

 _ **Phantom:** Maybe we're __better off together  
_ _Will we find what we're lookin' for  
_ _If we just do it on our own?_

 _ **Phantom and Sci-Twi:** We know there's more that's out there  
_ _Something to fill this hole inside  
_ _We know there's more that's out there  
_ _And we're not afraid to try_

 _ **Sci-Twi:** There's only so much this school can offer  
_ _And we're not saying that it's wrong  
_ _But we know there's more that's out there  
_ _'Cause we've been searching all along_

 _ **Phantom:** Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls  
_ _So much to learn, we can't see it all  
_ _There's somethin' out there callin' me  
_ _And it's a mystery that we can't wait to see_

 _ **Phantom and Sci-Twi:** 'Cause we know there's more that's out there  
_ _Another place, another way  
_ _And we know there's more that's out there  
_ _And we'll find out someday!_

 _We'll find out someday..._

Phantom opened the door to Principal Cinch's office and Twilight entered first then Phantom entered. They walked into the dark office and saw Dean CAdance, then sat down at the chairs near the desks. The door closed to reveal that Shining Armor closed the door. "Shining Armor?" Phantom said surprised. "Why is our brother here?" Twilight asked confused. "As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." Dean Cadance told them. "Perspective on what?" They asked. Principal Cinch turned around on her chair to face the two siblings. "Why, the Friendship Games, of course. You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?" Shining Armor blushed as he looked away from Dean Cadance. "I did." "And you happen to recall who won?" Principal Cinch asked as she stood up. Shining Armor laughed. "Crystal Prep did. We always win." "We _always_ win." Principal Cinch walked over to the trophy case in her office. "Why did you ask to see me and my little brother?" Twilight asked. "Twilight, Phantom, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. The important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation... my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything, you two have done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" Principal Cinch asked. "I don't know. I guess." Twilight answered. Phantom wanted to answer but Principal Cinch scared him.

"Oh, don't be modest. You two are the best students this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best students wouldn't want to compete." Phantom swallowed his timidness. "In the Friendship Games?" Phantom asked nervously. "Look, Twily and Phantom, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a bid deal. Plus, they could really use your help."

"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can not happen!" Principal Cinch told them seriously. "Principal Cinch, we can't possibly participate in the games. Our work here is very-" Twilight started but Principal Cinch interrupted them. "Ah, yes. Your work, Cadance, could you and SHining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?" "Of course." Then she and Shining Armor left. 'I really wish Shining Armor and Dean Cadance didn't leave us alone.'

"I understand you two applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such thing. So, let me offer you two a deal. In return for contributing your agile minds and Phantom ability to speak to 'ghosts' to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do you two think I should do?" Principal Cinch asked the two nervous siblings.

Back in their lab, Phantom and Twilight were packing their bags to leave for Canterlot High. Spike grabbed Twilight's shirt and growled. "Ugh! Come on, Spike! We were always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games." Twilight said as she was able to get her shirt from Spike's mouth. "Yeah, it's just now, we have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave us much of a choice." Phantom said disappointedly. Spike whimpered. "I know, Spike. Phantom and I don't like it either. We probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as we thought." Twilight said sadly as she petted Spike. Phantom sighed sadly at him and his sister not being able to prove both their theories. Then Phantom remembered that he had some string to turn both their devices into necklaces considering he always had extra string for his skull necklace. "Maybe we can still get some," Phantom said as he handed Twilight some string and they placed their devices around their necks. Spike whimpered at the thought of him not being able to go. "Spike, we wouldn't leave without you!" Phantom told him as he petted him. "Of course, just remember to be quiet," Twilight said as she placed Spike in her backpack. "ANd try not to shed," Phantom told him. Then they left their lab for the final time.

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom and Twilight walking outside to the bus and walked up to Dean Cadance, right in front of Sour Sweet. "Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where Phantom and I are supposed to go," Twilight told her. "One second, Twilight and Phantom," Dean Cadance said as she walked away looking at her clipboard. "You two could try the end of the line!" Sour Sweet whispered sourly. Phantom and Twilight turned around and pushed up their glasses. "What did you say?" Twilight asked. Twilight normally did all the talking since Phantom was incredibly shy around others and was very timid unless he was with his family. "Just that someone as smart as you two should definitely go first." Sour Sweet said sweetly. "We... we didn't mean to. Twilight was just asking." Phantom said timidly. "This is the right bus Twilight and Phantom. Go ahead." Dean Cadance said as she arrived back. "But... we didn't mean to cut in front," Twilight said. Sour Sweet scoffed. "Well, it's too late now." Phantom sighed as he and Twilight walked onto the bus. 'I hope we can finish the Friendship Games quickly so Twilight and I can leave this school.'

"Are we gonna win?!" Indigo Zap shouted. "I... don't know," Phantom told her. "Wrong answer! Try again! Are we gonna win?!" She asked again. "Um... I guess? I-Its's just... I mean... we heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?" Twilight said awkwardly. Everyone looked at the siblings like they were a bunch of weirdos. "You two are gonna have to take a seat!"

Phantom and Twilight walked down the aisle and everyone kept blocking off their seat till they reached the back. Phantom sat in front of Twilight and Twilight sat by Lemon Zest. "Hi, Sugarcoat," Twilight said. "That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public." Sugarcoat told her. The bus engine started up and Twilight opened her backpack. "Well, Spike and Phantom, at least I've got you to with me." Phantom nodded in agreement with his sister. The two weren't liked by anyone in the school since they were the smartest students in the school and Phantom could talk to ghosts. 'At least Twilight believes in me.'

They could hear rock music coming from Lemon Zest's headphones. "Dude, you have gotta hear this!" She shouted and put her headphones on Twilight. Twilight groaned in discomfort. 'Poor Twilight. At least I don't have to go through that.' Phantom thought to himself then a ghost appeared in the seat next to him. "Hello, Ghost Seer. Name's Kitty and I have a problem that I need to talk to you about." Phantom groaned internally. 'Thank you, Karma.'

Back at Canterlot High, the Rainbooms were practicing the music. Their magic was still active till they stopped playing. "I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition because we would totally rock it!" Rainbow Dash said then she played a chord. "Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember?" SUnset said. "Yeah, sorry, Rainbow Dash," Moonrise told her. Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Easier said than done, darlings. I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want. But..." Moonrise and Sunset sighed. "This isn't Equestria." Everyone looked at the two. "Are Y'all sure Y'all ain't twins?" Applejack asked. "Positive. I'm about 18 months older than Moonrise." Sunset told her. "Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure y'all will figure it out." Applejack said as she put a comforting hand on the sisters.

"And while Sunset and Moonrise work on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in!" Rarity said. She giggled in excitement. "Rarity, what'd you go an' do?" Applejack asked knowing what Rarity was talking about. "Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!" She said as brought in 15 racks of clothes. "You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow Dash told her. "I know."

"No. You really didn't have to." Applejack said a bit uncomfortable with all the clothes Rarity brought in. "I know!" She giggled.

Outside, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were welcoming the students and faculty from Crystal Prep. "Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit." Principal Celestia said. "Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating." Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance hugged like old friends as the students from Crystal Prep exited the school bus. "Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you Dean Cadance. Even if it means another defeat." Vice Principal Luna said. "Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time." Phantom and Twilight were about to exit the school bus as well but Indigo Zap pushed Twilight out of the way causing her to fall onto Sunny Flare. "Twilight!" Phantom jumped down to help her up. "Seriously?" Sunny Flare asked annoyed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Twilight said as she nervously played with her hair. Phantom helped his sister up off the ground. "Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead?" Phantom told Sour Sweet "You are such a gentleman!" She said sweetly. "I am watching you two!" She said hushed and sourly.

Twilight backed up at the sound of Lemon Zest rocking out to her music. "Bad bus ride?" Phantom asked. Twilight nodded. "You too?" Twilight asked. Phantom nodded. "Yeah, a ghost named Kitty decided to come complain to me about her boyfriend when suddenly he came racing by on his motorcycle and he has this pet shadow or something begging her to come back and by the time we arrived here she ran to him and they rode off together." Twilight always felt bad for her little brother. He would always talk about how ghosts came to him about their problems. He didn't mind at first until other people started to tease him about it. Eventually, he either didn't talk back to the ghosts or would talk to them in a hidden location where no one could make fun of him. Sugarcoat eventually walked out and looked at the two. "You two are kinda being a doormat right now." Phantom and Twilight sighed in sadness till both of their devices started to hum. 'Our devices! They work!' Phantom thought to himself. "Phantom, since your machine is detecting ghosts, you go check out the ghosts and I will track the mysterious energy," Twilight told him. Phantom nodded in agreement as the two started to walk towards the school. They walked up the stairs and didn't even notice a student say, "Hi, Twilight. Hi, Phantom."

As Twilight went one way, Phantom went another. "Hey, Phantom." A student called out. Phantom stopped to turn at them. 'Did they just say...' Phantom shook his head. 'No. No one knows my name here.' Phantom continued to walk to find the energy of the ghosts.

"Hi, Phantom!"

"Hi, Phantom."

"Hey, you. Lookin' good." Phantom just kept feeling more and more awkward as students kept saying hello to him as if he was their friend. "Uh, hi." He said nervously. 'WHere's Twilight when you need her?' Phantom thought to himself.

"Hey, what's happenin'?"

"Really nice to see you."

"Phantom, how ya doin'? See any friendly ghosts lately?"

"Phantom, yo."

"Hi. Hello. Uh, good and uh... I guess." Phantom said as he turned around and started to walked backward till he ran into another student. Actually, he ran into the CMC of this world, Jazz, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. "Phantom?!" They all said excitedly. "Wow, we didn't even recognize you," Sweetie Belle said as she helped him and Jazz up. Phantom started to feel around the two looking for his glasses. They all noticed his glasses on the floor. "Phantom, when did you start wearing glasses?" Scootaloo asked. "Um... like... since forever," Phantom told them. "Oh, so how long are Y'all here for?" Applebloom asked. "Just for the Friendship Games."

"Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you and Twilight here." Sweetie Belle said as she put Phantom's glasses. His machine beeped again and he walked away. "Uh, I gotta go." Then Phantom ran off. "Bye Phantom!"

'Okay. What is going on? How does everyone at this school know me? I've never been here except to get those energy readings with Twilight but we were disguised. No one could recognize us.' Phantom thought to himself. He shook his head. 'That doesn't matter I need to find these energy readings coming from these ghosts.' Phantom continued his search ignoring all the students who apparently knew his name. He made his way to the library where the reading was the strongest. "So, let me get this straight, Youngblood, you've been hearing all the students call out Phantom's name?" Phantom heard a ghost ask. He ran towards where he heard the voice and saw a child ghost dressed as a pirate with a skeleton parrot and another ghost who looks like a librarian. 'Incredible.' The ghost he guessed was Youngblood nodded. "Yeah, I fly around and saw him staring at this strange machine." Phantom tried to get closer but he felt the presence of another ghost behind him. He turned around to see a female rock-star ghost. "Phantom?" She asked. "Yes?" He said nervously. 'Even the ghosts knew me?! What is going on?!' Phantom thought to himself. "See, I told you. If he's here then there must be some kind of Equestrian magic loose," Youngblood said. "Magic? I'm sorry but magic doesn't exist. My sister and I believe in ghosts but magic isn't real." Phantom told them.

Now the ghosts themselves were confused. "Phantom, what are you talking about? You're a prince. You should believe in magic." The ghost librarian said. "I know. A prince of the weird." Youngblood and the rockstar ghost then left leaving Phantom and the librarian ghost alone. "I'm Ghostwriter." Phantom nodded. "Phantom." Phantom device suddenly lifted itself up in the air and started to suck the essence from the Ghostwriter. He groaned in discomfort till it stopped. He didn't disappear but he was pretty weak. "What happened?" Scared, Phantom ran off to find his sister. 'What happened?! Who cares?! I need to find Twilight!'

 **Figured I should change how Phantom meets the girls. He will meet the girls in the next chapter. See Y'all then! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom was running through the hall searching for Twilight and ignoring all the students saying hello to him. 'This doesn't make any sense. How do people know me?! I have never been here!' Phantom found Twilight standing outside a room and she looked a bit confused. 'There she is.' Phantom walked over to his sister. "Twilight, the strangest thing just happened..." Before he could finish he heard his name called out again. "Phantom?" He definitely heard multiply girls say his name. He hid behind Twilight just out of habit. "You know my brother?!" Twilight asked shocked. 'They know Twilight?!'

"Uh... yes?" Phantom said nervously. "Well, I'll be. Y'all shoulda told us that Y'all were comin'," Applejack said happily. Sunset and Moonrise were relieved that their friends were here. Maybe they could find the secret behind the magic craziness. 'Why do they look different? Maybe they wanted to disguise themselves for the Friendship Games.' Moonrise thought to herself. Everyone moved closer to whom they thought were their pony friends. "Darlings, those glasses. What are you two wearing? It's so... severe," Rarity said.

Phantom rolled his eyes. 'Our uniforms aren't so bad. And we've had glasses since forever.' Twilight gestured to her uniform. "Uhh... this is our uniform?" Twilight said confused.

"Your uniforms for what?" Fluttershy asked. "For... Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am?" Twilight asked clearly concerned. 'Wait, everyone knows Twilight as well?! What is going on?' Phantom thought to himself. "Did you just say "Crystal Prep"?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Just then, Spike came out of Twilight's backpack and barked happily. "Spike!" Fluttershy and Rarity said. Twilight and Phantom gasped. "You know our dog's name, too?" Phantom asked popping his head out to see everyone.

Just then Principal Celestia and Principal Cinch were walking by. "And our music program has especially taken off." Principal Celestia gasped in surprise. "Twilight? Phantom?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Twilight said. Phantom nodded in agreement. 'What is going on? Twilight and I were only here once and that was to collect data. No one could see our faces so how in the world does everybody in this school know us and our dog?!' Phantom thought to himself. "I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized students." Principal Cinch said. "Your students?" Principal Celestia asked confused. "The smart ones are always curious. I'll return them to check in with the rest of their classmates," Principal Cinch said then she escorted Phantom and Twilight out of the music room and out the building.

"I didn't know Phantom and Twilight had twin siblings," Principal Celestia said to the mane six. "Thet don't. That Twilight and Phantom are obviously the Twilight and Phantom of this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight and Phantom from the pony world since the Twilight and Phantom from the pony world don't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses," Pinkie Pie told her. Principal Celestia was silent for a minute. "Nevermind."

* * *

Outside Principal Cinch, Phantom, and Twilight were talking. "We're sorry, Principal Cinch. We were just following these strange reading. Actually, mine led me to those girls and-" Before Twilight could finish Principal Cinch interrupted her. "Twilight, Phantom, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me, but while you're here, I... all of Crystal Prep, in fact, require your complete focus."

"But how does everyone at this school know me and Twilight?" Phantom asked. "Perhaps they're trying to confuse you two. Perhaps they're trying to lure you away," Principal Cinch explained. "It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure us," Twilight told her. "I don't know what they're planning, but I guarantee, it isn't to help us win," Then Principal Cinch walked away giving Phantom and Twilight a chance to talk.

"Did all the students call you by your first name?" Phantom asked. "Yeah, did that happen to you?" Phantom nodded. "The ghosts here also know me by name. Most ghosts I meet call me ghost seer or ghost whisperer. Not once have I heard them call me Phantom. But I don't think that should be our main concern," Phantom said. Twilight nodded in agreement. Yes, it was odd how this whole school seemed to know her and her brother but getting into Everton Independent Study program was more important.

* * *

The Mane Six were walking through the halls discussing this world's Phantom and Twilight. "I can't believe our world's Twilight and Phantom go to Crystal Prep!" Rarity complained. "You're saying that Twilight and Phantom are gonna play against us? They'd never do that!" Rainbow Dash said. "Our Twilight and Phantom wouldn't," Fluttershy said. At this point, Moonrise and Sunset were getting annoyed. "Our Twilight and Phantom are a prince and princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic and in ghosts!" Sunset said angrily. "And if they were here, we'd already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costumes changes," Moonrise shouted angrily. The girls looked at their friend worried. Sunset and Moonrise sighed. "Sorry." They said together. "We're just frustrated that we haven't heard back from them," Sunset told them. "They're a prince and princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of their own to deal with." Applejack told her. "We certainly can't expect them to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony-ups," Rarity said.

"But they are minor! Magic came into this world when Sunset and I stole Phantom's and Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for us to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because we can't think of a way to keep it under control..." Moonrise said sadly as she and Sunset leaned against the locker sadly. "Oh, Sunset and Moonrise, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out," Fluttershy told them. "You two are the ones who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens. Remember?" Applejack told the sisters.

Sunset and Moonrise smiled. "I guess. But Phantom and Twilight were the ones who really figured out what we needed to defeat them." Sunset said. "But don't you remember darlings? What we needed to defeat them was you two." Rarity comforted. Sunset and Moonrise sighed and smiled at their friends. "All right," Moonrise said. Everyone cheered but Sunset and Moonrise.

"Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy." Rainbow Dash said. 'Maybe if we can't contact Phantom and Twilight, we can go to Equestria and talk to them.' Moonrise thought to herself. The girls started to leave when Rainbow Dash noticed that Moonrise and Sunset were lost in their thoughts. "You comin', Moonrise and Sunset?"

The girls looked at each other and knew what they were thinking. "We'll... catch up with you guys in a bit." Rainbow Dash gave them a thumbs-up and went with her friends.

Moonrise and Sunset went outside the school building and sat on the stairs. The opened their books to see if Phantom or Twilight responded but sadly neither wrote back. The sighed sadly. "Still no reply? What about you, Moonrise?" Sunset asked. "Nothing from Phantom."

Twilight and Phantom were standing by the bus waiting to check in. As they were standing there both of their devices detected strange energy and ghosts. 'Yes! Now I can see this strange energy Twilight was telling me about and I can show her some of the ghost's energy.' Phantom thought to himself. They began to follow the direction of their devices. They stopped in front of the portal and both their devices opened all on their own. 'How is this possible?'

Meanwhile, Sunset and Moonrise walked over to the portal. "Sunset, maybe there's another way we can reach them." They placed their hand on the portal but instead of them going in, their hands were stuck to the portal. "Hey, let go!" They shouted.

The portal magic was getting sucked into both Phantom's and Twilight devices. Phantom was getting some purple energy and Twilight was getting some red energy. 'What the heck?!' They thought. Phantom and Twilight forced their devices to close cause them to fall back. They screamed as they fell as well as Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. At this point, Sunset and Moonrise noticed Twilight and Phantom on the ground rubbing their heads. "What did you two do?!" They asked. Phantom ran off before he could answer and before Twilight could answer Dean Cadance called for her. "Twilight, you and Phantom have to check in with the others." Then she ran off to check in just moments after Phantom did. Sunset and Moonrise tried to go through the portal again but were unable to. "Where's the portal?" Sunset asked. They tried again but even harder. "Where's the portal?!" They shouted. 'No, nononononono! What happened to the portal to Equestria?!' Moonrise thought to herself.

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

In the school gym, it was a pretty boring party. Everyone just stood around with their own click. Sunset, Moonrise, and their friends were all on their way to the gym. "What do Y'all mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked confused. "We mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore!" Sunset told them clearly upset. "How'd that happen?" Rainbow Dash asked as they all entered the gym. "I don't know. But it has something to do with that Twilight and Phantom." Twilight and Phantom were staring at their devices searching for ghosts and the strange energy. 'There has got to be ghosts are here somewhere. I think the kid ghost might like being around people and the party.'

"What in tarnation are they up to?" Applejack asked her friends. Twilight accidentally ran into Indigo Zap, she growled in anger, and both her and Phantom back up nervously. "Leave this is us." Moonrise and Sunset said. They all walked over to Phantom and Twilight who were still looking at their devices. "Twilight, what have you been up to?" Sunset asked Twilight scaring both her and Phantom. "What about you, Phantom?" Moonrise asked. Phantom hid behind Twilight nervously. "Us? Oh, we were just, uh..." Before Twilight could answer Indigo Zap came between them. "Who wants to know?!" She asked. "Um, we do," Rainbow Dash said getting up in Indigo Zap's face.

Phantom and Twilight were nervously backing away from the students from their school and CHS. "All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start," Applejack said while separating Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap. "The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost," Sugarcoat said. "That's not a very nice thing to say," Fluttershy said. "Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice," Sunny Flare told them harshly. "Well, you might use a little tact," Rarity told them.

Phantom and Twilight kept backing up till they ran into Pinkie Pie. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said happily while holding out her hands to shake. Twilight and Phantom grabbed Pinkie Pie's to shake hers. "Oh, hi. I'm Twilight." She said. "I'm Phantom, Twilight's little brother," Phantom said shyly. Pinkie Pie shook their hands hard causing Twilight's bun to become undone and her glasses to fall down and Phantom's glasses fell down as well. "I know. You look just like my friends. Their names are Twilight and Phantom too."

"That's... heh, weird," Phantom said as he fixed his glasses and Twilight fixed her hair and glasses. "What are those?" Pinkie Pie asked while looking at their devices. "It's sort of a spectrometer. We built ours for different purposes but they are meant to track EM frequencies, but they can also contain anomalies." Pinkie Pie looked at them happily and blankly. "It basically measures things," Phantom told her. "Like the party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Phantom smiled. "Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to us," Twilight said. "I know. Something is definitely missing." Pinkie Pie said. She thought to herself for a minute. "Come on!" She said while grabbing both their arms and dragged them out of the room.

"Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." Principal Celestia announced as she was on stage. Meanwhile, Twilight and Phantom were helping Pinkie Pie to bring in her party cannons. Twilight and Phantom grunted as they were pushing the heavy boxes. "What in the world is in these?" Twilight asked. "Party cannons, of course!" Phantom looked at her shocked. "You heard that right? Pinkie Pie said party cannons?" Phantom asked his sister. Twilight nodded. "And lastly, I would like to recognize the thirteen students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for."

Pinkie Pie was busy setting up the gym for a better party, snacks, decorations, music, you name it. When she came back to Twilight and Phantom, she unwrapped the party cannons and got ready to ignite them. "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked. "Absolutely!" Pinkie Pie let the party cannons go and confetti flew everywhere while Twilight and Phantom went in another direction. Everyone at the party was laughing and having a good time and Pinkie Pie's pony form was activated. "Ooh, floaty!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"This party rocks!" Phantom looked around and saw the child ghost from the library. "Hey, it's Youngblood, right?" Phantom asked as he approached the ghost. "Yeah! Didn't Pinkie Pie throw a great party!" He said happily. "Indeed." A flying ghost parrot said. "Incredible!" Phantom's device then lifted up on its own and began to absorb the ghostly energy of Youngblood and his parrot. "Man, I'm tired," Youngblood said while rubbing his eyes. "Same here, sir." Then Youngblood and his parrot disappeared. Meanwhile, Phantom's device shot out some energy and when he looked at it, it opened a portal to two different places, a forest in one and a purple castle with dragons in another. 'What the heck?!' Phantom closed his device and as quickly as the portals appeared, they disappeared. 'What was that? How in the world did that happen?' Phantom thought to himself. He looked around and noticed Pinkie Pie looking tired and Twilight rubbing her head in confusion.

Just as everyone is having a good time, Principal Cinch stops the party. "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years, since the last Friendship Games but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top thirteen students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, our school remains committed to its ideal however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." Principal Cinch said as all the students went back to their side of the gym with their school.

An exhausted Pinkie Pie walked over to her friends and groaned. "I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell," Applejack told her. "They definitely broke the ice," Fluttershy said. "Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." Rarity said. "Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie Pie said exhausted. "Wow, Pinkie, what happened to you?" Sunset asked. "I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Twilight, Phantom, and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up," Pinkie Pie said. Moonrise rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"But then the magic just drained right out of me." Pinkie Pie told everyone. Everyone looked at her confused. "Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?" Sunset asked. "Hey. Where is that other Twilight and Phantom?" Applejack asked. "Oh. They're right..." But Phantom and Twilight were gone. "Uh, well, they were right here."

* * *

Phantom and Twilight were in another part of the school discussing what happened in the gym. "I got more of that strange energy but something strange happened," Twilight told her little brother. "What happened?"

"A portal appeared just as I contained the strange energy." Phantom looked at his sister in shock. "Twi, that happened to me! I obtained some ghostly energy and soon after two portals opened one to a forest and another to a purple castle with dragons." Phantom told his sister. "It's really peculiar. Do you think we discovered other diminsions?!" Twilight asked excitedly. "I don't know but we should probably get going," Phantom said. Twilight nodded in agreement and they left to get ready for the Friendship Games tomorrow. 'I wonder what's going on with this ghostly energy and strange energy.'

 **Next chapter is done! Hope Y'all enjoyed! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Next Day_

"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale." Vice Principal Luna said over the P.A. system. Now in the main foyer, the thirteen CHS students and the thirteen Crystal Prep students were standing together. Even the other students from the other school were in the main foyer. "Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec, and everything in between. But remember, only the seven students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!" Dean Cadance said.

 _ **Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, and Wondercolts:** Ho! We're gonna take you down_  
 _Ho! We're gonna take you down!_  
 _Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)_  
 _Take you down! (Down, down, down)_

 _ **Sci-Twi, Phantom, and Shadowbolts:** (Oh oh!) We're here to take you out_  
 _(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)_  
 _Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)_  
 _Take you out!_

 _ **Wondercolts:** We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way_  
 _Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay_  
 _United strong, yeah, we'll take you down_  
 _You're not so tough, now you're in our town_

In the first trial, each student was given the task of mixing certain chemicals. Phantom and Twilight were working together for obvious reasons. Next up was home-ec, while Crystal prep made some delicious cakes, Pinkie Pie's was so amazing that when she cut into it, it showed the Mona Lisa. The judges dropped the clipboards in surprise. When one of the teams from Crystal Prep walked off with their cake, Principal Cinch looked at them disappointed. They dropped their cake in fear and it splattered everywhere. Principal Cinch pinched her nose to appease her headache.

 _All of the times we lost before_  
 _Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more_  
 _We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat_  
 _Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_  
 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_  
 _You've got nothin' on us_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_  
 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

 _ **Shadowbolts:** Talk a little too much for a school that never wins_  
 _Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin_  
 _We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation_  
 _Every little moment is about our education_

Next, onto birdhouse building, the CHS students were having trouble with their blueprints. While at least two students from CHS failed, many of the other students from Crystal Prep were being rude to the others from CHS that fail but Fluttershy and Applejack supported them with kindness and friendship.

 _Put your ear to the ground_  
 _Listen to that sound_  
 _You're a house of cards_  
 _And it's about to fall down (fall down)_  
 _About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground_

 _You've got nothin' on us_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_  
 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_  
 _You've got nothin' on us_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_  
 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

 _ **Wondercolts:** Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you_  
 _Step aside, it's time that we defeat you_  
 _Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go_  
 _Down, down, down, down_

One by one, students from CHS and Crystal Prep were losing in the spelling bee while Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, Twilight, and Phantom were succeeding.

 _ **Shadowbolts:** Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you_  
 _Just give up before we have to break you_  
 _Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go_  
 _Down, down, down, down_

Now in the final competition of the first round, it's Twilight and Phantom vs Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. It's a math equation. The four of them are slowly walking up the stairs while one team is cheering for their teammates and the other is telling them to win or else.

 _ **Wondercolts:** Take it up to the top_  
 _'Cause we know we can win_

 _ **Shadowbolts:** Maybe you should just stop_  
 _'Cause we've seen you give in_

 _ **Wondercolts:** We believe in ourselves_  
 _And we've got what it takes_

 _ **All:** And we're not gonna stop_

 _ **Sci-Twi and Phantom:** We can't wait 'til this is all over_  
 _There's so much more that's going on_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise:** And before these games are over  
We'll find out just what they've done_

 _ **All:** Can they do it? Will they make it?_  
 _Who will win it? Who will take it?_

 _Can they do it? Who will take it?_  
 _Did they win it? Did they make it?_

 _Who's the winner? Who's the reject?_  
 _How did they answer?_

As both Phantom, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Moonrise presented their answers to Principal Cinch to see if it was right, she pointed to Sunset and Moonrise and said, "Incorrect!" Both Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise had a disappointed look. 'Oh, man. We lost.' Twilight and Phantom, on the other hand, smiled at their success. 'Yes! We're winning! Tha means we're even closer to our new school.' Phantom thought to himself. "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first even is Twilight Sparkle, Phantom, and Crystal Prep!" Twilight and Phantom smiled at their success and hoped their fellow classmates would praise them but they all just sighed and gave a scattered.

Rainbow Dash ran up to Sunset and Moonrise and high-fived them for their amazing work. "That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Truly amazing!" Rarity said as she and the others walked on stage. "But we didn't win!" Moonrise said. "That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been." Applejack told the sisters as she put her arms around the sisters. "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to presents the students moving on to the Friendship Games second." On CHS, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, and Moonrise were moving on and Twilight, Phantom, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest moved on from Crystal Prep. Twilight and Phantom looked at the group from CHS and looked disheartened since they all looked like good friends and they cheered even though they lost while their team didn't even cheer for them. 'Must be nice to have friends like that.' Phantom thought to himself.

Twilight and Phantom walked down the stairs and Flash Sentry greeted them hoping to win Twilight affection. Phantom hid behind Twilight nervously since he didn't know the students from CHS. "Congratulations! You two were really great!" Flash Sentry told them. Twilight's device started to hum again indicating that the strange energy she and Phantom had been tracking was near so they left to follow it. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." Twilight said as she left. "Uh... thanks..." Then Phantom followed his sister. "Okay, then. Aw." Flash said disappointedly.

Twilight and Phantom followed the seven friends outside and watched as they had a conversation then they all separated but Fluttershy went to the bushes, sat down, and opened her backpack to reveal a grey kitten. Twilight and Phantom followed her. The bushes rustled and Twilight and Phantom appeared and Fluttershy just smiled. "Do you guys wanna give her a treat?" Fluttershy said kindly. Twilight and Phantom smiled and sat down next to her. "Guess my brother and I aren't the only ones to smuggle their pet into school." Fluttershy giggled. "Not just one." Fluttershy opened her backpack to reveal a bird, a bunny, and a gerbil in her backpack. "Oh, wow. All Twilight and I have is Spike." Phantom said as Twilight opened her backpack to reveal their puppy Spike.

Fluttershy picked him up and looked at him. "It really is uncanny. Does he talk?" Phantom looked at her confused. 'That's a strange question to ask.' Phantom thought to himself. "Um, not that I know of."

Fluttershy proceeded to scratch Spike's belly. "Congratulations on winning, by the way. Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it." Phantom and Twilight sighed sadly. "No one at our school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves," Phantom said sadly. "That sounds awful." Twilight and Phantom looked away in sadness. Fluttershy looked around and saw her bunny and kitten. "Here. Hold these little guys." Fluttershy said as she handed Twilight the bunny and Phantom the kitten. "Um... why?" Phantom asked nervously worried that this might be a prank. "Holding a bunny or a kitten always makes me feel better."

"Well, that's ridiculous. But..." As Twilight was speaking, the bunny started to rub its head against Twilight and kitten started to purr in Phantom arms. "Ooh. It actually works." Twilight said happily with Phantom nodding in agreement. "But, my sister and I are on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to us?" Phantom asked confused.

"You two looked like you needed it," Fluttershy told them. Suddenly, Fluttershy started to glow and she got her pony ears, ponytail, and pegasus wing. Twilight and Phantom looked at her in awe. "Whoa!" Twilight's device started to float up and absorb the magic from Fluttershy. The device then shot lightning bolt and opened portals to another world. 'Twilight's device is doing that as well?! What's going on?!' Phantom to himself. A portal near the ground and a jackrabbit came out and Spike barked at it and jumped through the portals chasing the bunny. "Spike!" Twilight and Phantom shouted worried. Spike then got into the line of magic from Fluttershy and yowled. "Spike!" Twilight then forced her device to close. Luckily, Fluttershy caught him and handed him to Twilight as she laid on the ground exhausted. "Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked. "Um, I think so," Spike said. 'Did Spike just...'

Twilight, Phantom, and Spike screamed and Twilight and Phantom ran off in fear of their talking dog. "Twilight, Phantom, wait!" Then Spike ran after Twilight and Phantom. Fluttershy sighed in exhaustion. "Bye."

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See Y'all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This took so long because I had to think of a single event for Phantom and Moonrise to compete in.**

* * *

Twilight and Phantom ran inside the school freaking out about Spike now talking. 'How is this possible?! I know ghosts exist and I even know a ghost dog but not even he can talk so how in the world can Spike now talk?!' Phantom thought to himself. "Twilight, Phantom, come on! Wait for me!" Twilight and Phantom kept running till they hit a dead end. "Why did you two run away like that?"

"Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to with the glowing girl or the hole in space." Twilight started. "Or our talking dog!" Phantom finished. "Yeah. Weird, right." Spike said while scratching his ear. Twilight and Phantom had calmed down by now and crouched down to talk to Spike. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Twilight asked. "What happened? Where did you go?" Phantom asked. Spike licked both Twilight and Phantom to stop their questions. "Hey, guys. One question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too." Phantom blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." Twilight and Phantom said together.

"All I know is, I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy." Twilight and Phantom smiled. 'At least Spike is okay, but how can he talk now. Did it involve those portals or the glowing girl?' Then Phantom remembered what he wanted to talk to Twilight about. "Twi, my device is doing the same thing yours is. But it's been absorbing the energy of ghosts." Phantom told his sister. "How is that possible?" Twilight asked concerned. "I don't know..."

"Twilight. Phantom." They heard Principal Cinch say. 'We can't let Principal Cinch see Spike.' They looked around quickly and knew what they had to do. "Quick! Hide in here!" Twilight said as she opened the locker close to her and shoved Spike inside. Then she closed the locker. "Who are you two talking to?" Phantom stayed quiet luckily Twilight answered quickly. "Um... Ourselves. It's a nervous habit. Were you looking for us?" Twilight asked nervously. "Indeed I was. Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same nice girls who were so interested in you two, don't you think?" Phantom bit his lip then answered. "I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you two should get to know them after all." Principal Cinch said. "But I thought you didn't want us to," Twilight said to Principal Cinch. "Let's just say, I'm covering my bases. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you two the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success." Principal Cinch said as she placed his hands on both Twilight and Phantom's shoulders. Phantom gulped nervously. "I dunno. Spying feels kind of... wrong." Phantom told Principal Cinch. "Well, it's your decision, Twilight, and Phantom. It's not as if both of your applications hand in the balance. On second thought, yes, it does." Then Principal Cinch removed her hands, turned around, and walked away.

Spike then came out of the lockers. "Man, she's awful. What are you guys gonna do?" Twilight and Phantom sighed sadly. "I don't know, Spike," Twilight said sadly. "I don't know," Phantom said sadly as he and Twilight hugged themselves, leaned against the lockers, and slid down to the ground.

* * *

In another part of the school, Fluttershy was telling her friends about her experience with Twilight and Phantom. "All I did was hand Twilight a bunny and Phantom a kitten. Then I ponied up." Moonrise pinched her nose in irritation. 'What in the world is going on? How is everyone ponying up?' Moonrise thought to herself. "I just don't get it," Sunset said confused. "Same here. Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits. Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy." Moonrise said also confused. "And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up."

"Like me at the party!"

"Or me right before we met Twilight and Phantom!"

"So, they're stealing magic?" Sunset asked. "I don't think Phantom is. Remember how Prince Phantom can see ghosts, maybe this world Phantom can as well and he's trying to prove their existence and Twilight is helping him." Moonrise said. "I don't know. They don't seem like the magic-stealing type." Applejack said. "Yeah, but they had something to do with closing the portal. If Twilight's pendant can pull in magic, and since we have no idea what Phantom's pendant does, maybe they both stole the portal," Sunset told her friends concerned. "How?" Fluttershy asked. "Sunset and I have no idea. And the ponies or people or Prince and Princess who can help us figure this out are completely unreachable now." Moonrise said concerned. "Which is too bad, because Twilight and Phantom know everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics and ghosts!" Pinkie Pie said as she popped out from various places out of nowhere.

Pinkie Pie then opened a door and fell outside. "For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field. I don't think we've got anything to worry about." Rainbow Dash said confidently. "Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright." Everyone looked and Pinkie Pie gasped loudly as the sight of the next event. with mountains of dirt ramps, a dirt track field, and an archery range. "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Moonrise nodded in agreement. "I don't suppose you made motocross outfits?" Applejack asked Rarity. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course, I did!" Rarity said as she grabbed a rack with seven different outfits on it.

* * *

"You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross." Principal Cinch said. "Yes!" Indigo Zap said excitedly. "Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track." Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare high fived each other in excitement. Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off. Phantom will be naming constellations." Phantom was happy for himself but nervous for Twilight. 'Twilight isn't good at archery. Please let Twilight win this. We can't afford to lose our change to the Everton Independent Studies Program.'

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet said sweetly. "If you wanna lost before we even start!" She then said sourly. "Given that Twilight and Phantom won the last even single-handledly, and since I have seen the both of them handle trials on their own, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here. Won't you?" Twilight nodded nervously and Phantom put a comforting hand on Twilight. Twilight smiled at her little brother but was still nervous about her leg of the race. 'I can't fail. Mine and Phantom's future depends on it.'

* * *

Photo Finish was taking pictures of everyone and everything at the next race. "Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" Dean Cadance announced. Everyone cheered in excitement. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross while the youngest of the students on each team will be naming seven different constellations as the race goes on."

It's Applejack and Fluttershy vs Sour Sweet and Twilight in archery, Pinkie Pie and Rarity vs Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare on the short track, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash vs Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat on the motocross, and Phantom vs Moonrise are naming constellations as the race is going on. "So, if the competitors are ready..." Dean Candance shouted then she blew an air horn and they were off, Phantom and Moonrise were quickly naming constellations. "Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay." Sour Sweet and Fluttershy were up first. Sour Sweet easily run up ahead while Fluttershy, who was a shy runner, was lagging behind. Sour Sweet grabbed her arrows, fired three at once, and one hit bullseye signaling that Twilight can now run. Fluttershy was currently at the archery range trying to shoot a bow but was struggling a bit.

Meanwhile, Twilight was on her way but tripped on one of the haystacks. 'I hope Phantom's doing better than I am.'

 _With Phantom and Moonrise_

Phantom and Moonrise were neck and neck. Both were quickly naming constellation after constellation till they both finished at the exact same time. They ringed the bell by their chalkboard. "And Phantom and Moonrise have both finished their constellations. And Canterlot is off to an early lead." Dean Candance announced. 'Perfect. Now, I better go and support Twilight.' Phantom ran over to where Twilight was now at the archery range and she looked like she was about to cry since it looked like Canterlot High was about to win. 'Twilight!' Phantom was about to go on stage to help his sister till a girl with an apple hair tie came over and she looked irritated.

* * *

Applejack groaned in annoyance. "I can't take anymore!" Applejack walked over to a struggling Twilight. "Ya have to stop aimin' at the target." She told her. "Oh, that makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Sour Sweet said sweetly sarcastic. Applejack ignored Sour Sweet. "Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be." Phantom thought to himself for a minute. 'That makes perfect sense since the target is moving.' A familiar voice took Phantom out of his thoughts as he saw Kitty and her boyfriend riding a motorcycle on the motocross track. 'Ignore them, Phantom. Remeber, you can't see ghosts unless they come to you.'

"Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be." Applejack told Twilight as she gestured to the target. "Yeah! Definitely take advice from the person you competing against!" Sour Sweet said first sweetly sarcastic then sourly. Applejack rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?" Twilight wiped her tears and nodded. "Then trust me. Take a deep breath." Twilight took a deep breath. "And let the arrow go... right... now!" Twilight let the arrow and it hit the target in the dead center. Now, Crystal Prep has started on the speed skating portion of the race.

"Yeah! That's our girl!" Spike said happily. Phantom nodded. 'If that girl didn't help us, we would have lost.' Sour Sweet back away slowly from the talking dog. Meanwhile, Phantom got on the podium with Twilight and hugged his sister then the two of them hugged Applejack. "Thank you," Phantom told her. "See? I was tellin' ya the truth." Applejack now started to glow and she got her pony ears and ponytail. Twilight and Phantom realized the hugged and looked at her shocked. 'Another glowing girl?! What in the world is going on?!' Twilight and Phantom thought to themselves. Twilight's device flew up in the air and started to suck the magic from Applejack. "Eh... what... are... you doing?!"

"I don't know!" Twilight said shock. Phantom tried to help Twilight close the device but she tripped causing the device to fly out of her hands, land on the speed skating track, and it opened many portals with plants coming out. "Canterlok only has twos laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!" Dean Cadance announce. One of the skaters hit Twilight's device and Twilight and Phantom both went after it but Phantom got caught up with Kitty and her boyfriend. "What's the deal, Kitty? Why are we talking to the ghost-seer?" Johnny 13 asked annoyed. "You are going to ruin Canterlot High's chance of winning if you keep racing on that track?!" She shouted. "Umm, can we do this another time?" Phantom asked but suddenly his device came up and started to suck the ghostly energy of both Kitty and Johnny 13. 'No, nonononono!' Phantom tried to stop his device but it was too late. The device finished its work and Kitty and Johnny 13 fled to the Ghost Zone before they disappeared forever. The moment Phantom forced his device closed he also tripped, it fell open, and portals from the Ghost Zone with ghost plants coming out. 'Now two kinds of portals with two dangerous plants are going to people.'

Meanwhile, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were on the motocross portion of the race. "Awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she jumped from hill to hill. Every one on motocross started to dodge the oncoming ghost plants and Equestrian plants so they couldn't lose the race. Sunset Shimmer tried to dodge both the ghost plant and Equestrian plant, she dodged the plants but fell off her bike. 'Sunset!' Moonrise raced to help her sister but Rainbow Dash beat her to it, she turned around to help her friend, even at the cost of losing the race. "Dash, you saved me!" Sunset said happily. "I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food." Now Rainbow Dash obtained her pony form, with her wings, pony ears, and ponytail. Principal Cinch saw this and looked at Principal Celestia suspiciously and she just shrugged nervously.

"We can still win this!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew to the finish line and Sunset rode her bike. Moonrise breathed a sigh of relief knowing her sister would be fine but she had to find the cause of the ghost plants and Equestrian plants. 'Where did all this come from?' Moonrise ran around and hoped she could find the cause before it was too late.

Twilight and Phantom were still struggling to retrieve the devices and stop the attack of the plants from another dimension. 'Come on, you stupid plants, stop attacking people!' Phantom thought to himself. Moonrise was able to only one source of the attacking plants and that was Phantom. 'Phantom?!' She thought to herself. They both were able to stop the oncoming plants by finally closing their devices. 'I have to tell Sunset!' Moonrise then ran off to find her sister and her friends.

Phantom ran to his sister to see if she was alright. "You okay, Twi?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah, what about you?" She asked. He nodded. "Both our devices seemed to open two different portals. But how?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," Phantom admitted.

* * *

"Is everybody all right?" Applejack asked. "Better than all right! We won!" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed between Rarity and Applejack happily. "Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it. Moonrise ran to her friends out-of-breath. "Guys, I have something to... tell you..."

"Did you win your portion of the race?" Rarity asked. "Phantom and I tied but that's not important, I think I know how all this happened..." Phantom cleared his throat to get the girls attention. "Um, excuse us. We didn't mean for any of this to happen." Twilight started. "Yeah, my sister and I just wanted to learn about the strange energy from your school and prove the existence of ghosts. We didn't know that the strange energy was magic or... how it works." Rainbow Dash walked up to the siblings and Phantom saw Emver walking up to Phantom angrily. 'Oh boy.'

"That's okay. Neither do we." Rainbow Dash said. "What have you been doing to my friends, Phantom?!" Both Twilight's and Phantom's devices lifted up in the air and started to absorb the energy from Rainbow Dash for Twilight and Ember for Phantom. "Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!" Twilight and Phantom said as they tried to stop their devices from absorbing the energy from the two. Ember and Rainbow Dash started to struggle as they were losing their energy.

To Moonrise's surprise, she saw Ember for a brief few seconds before she disappeared. She shook her head, thinking it was an optical illusion. "We're sorry! It started absorbing energy on its own!" Twilight shouted. "Yeah, but we have no idea how!" Phantom said finishing Twilight's thoughts as the two tried to close their devices.

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise shouted. They tried to help Phantom and Twilight close their devices but another portal appeared above then but the two portals combined, creating an enormous portal.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear!" Twilight shouted. "Yeah, but we don't know how that works either," Phantom said. "Is there anything you two do know?!" Sunset shouted. "Yeah, like how to get our magic back?! Or fix the portal to Equestria?!" Moonrise shouted. "Equestria?" They said confused. "You two are supposed to be so smart but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" Sunset shouted as she closed Twilight device and Moonrise closed Phantom's.

"But we wanna understand!" Twilight shouted. "But you don't! And worst of all, you two put the lives of my friends in danger!" Tears started to come down both Twilight's and Phantom's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Twilight then ran away crying. "And you! Who cares about proving that some ghosts exist?! You put the lives of our friends in danger!" Phantom scowled. "I do! I can finally proveI'mat I'm not some crazy teen who's been afraid of the dark since he was five! So, I can finally prove to my family, teachers, and classmates that ghosts have been haunting me since I was a child all because I can see them!" Now Phantom ran away after Twilight also crying. "Twilight, Phantom, wait!" Spike shouted as he ran off for the crying siblings. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both put a comforting hand on Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. They both facepalmed themselves. 'What have we done?' Moonrise thought to herself. Meanwhile, Principal Cinch was watching from a distance taking in every little detail of what had just happened.

* * *

 **One more chapter after this. Like I said earlier. This would have been out earlier but I was stuck with the event I want Phantom and Moonrise to do. See Y'all next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

As Principal Cinch was watching Twilight and Phantom talking to Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, and their friends, she noticed the magic that Twilight absorbed through her device. Then Principal Celestia cleared her throat to get her attention. She turned around and scowled at her. "You can't possibly call that a fair race," Principal Cinch told her angrily. "Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think that CHS had some kind of advantage," Principal Celestia told her calmly. "Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!" Principal Cinch told her clearly upset. "Well, the race certainly had some... extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie."

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think now. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and what performance-enhancing regimen your students are on." Then Principal Cinch left to prepare for the final event of the Friendship games. Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise and their friends, who saw what happened, walked over to Principal Celestia after Principal Cinch left. "Moonrise and I are sorry we couldn't stop all this from happening," Sunset told her. "It's not your fault, Sunset, and Moonrise." Principal Celestia told them calmly. "Isn't it? Sunset and I should know how to control the magic we brought here. But we don't. We let everybody down." Moonrise said sadly. "And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating," Sunset said. "It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks," Principal Celestia said calmly.

"But it does," Sunset and Moonrise told her. "The students here at CHS don't just want to win. They want to beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around... because of me and Moonrise," Sunset said sadly.

* * *

Later that day, the two schools were cheering for their own school to win the final event of the Friendship Games. "Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games," Dean Cadance said. "Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins," Vice Principal Luna said with each school's flags in her hand. "And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin," Dean Cadance said.

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore," Fluttershy told her friends sadly. "But we have to play. This is the last event!" Rainbow Dash said determinedly. Rarity scoffed. "It's a little hard to focus with all the magic-stealing and portal-opening," Rarity told Rainbow Dash. "And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight," Sunset said sadly. "And I feel awful about what I said to Phantom," Moonrise said sadly. 'All Phantom wanted to do was prove the existence of ghosts. Everyone in Equestria believes in them but hardly anyone believes in them here.'

"Especially since they obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff they did. They're actually really nice," Fluttershy said trying to make the two sisters feel better. Sunset and Moonrise facepalmed themselves. 'What have we done?' They thought to themselves. Everyone looked at Fluttershy annoyed and she backed away nervously. "Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then Y'all can go over and apologize," Applejack told them while putting a comforting arm around them.

Now with Crystal Prep, Principal Cinch was talking with her students. Twilight and Phantom looked over at Spike, who was hiding in the bushes, Twilight and Phantom gestured for him to remain hidden. "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option," Principal Cinch told her students determinedly. "What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked. "A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your devices can do, Twilight and Phantom. Containing magical energy is fine, but have either you considered releasing it?" Principal Cinch asked as she approached Twilight and Phantom. Phantom gulped nervously. "Well, actually, Twilight's device is the one that contains the magic. Mine contains ghostly energy," Phantom told her. "Yeah, but we don't even understand how it works," Twilight told her. "But you two would like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you two have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge pack in Twilight's little device than any independent study program could offer."

 _ **Principal Cinch:** I realize that you've always been an outcast_  
 _It's not everyone at school who likes to think_  
 _To find a student that's like you_  
 _I've had one or maybe two_  
 _But the good ones disappear before I blink_

Now the other students started to join Principal Cinch in song and started to surround a nervous Twilight and Phantom.

 _ **Shadowbolts:** Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _ **Principal Cinch:** Now, I understand you two have your reservations (oh-wuh)_  
 _It's hard to have two brains as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _But if we don't win these games_  
 _Well, I think I've made it plain_  
 _What will happen if we have the losing scores!_

 _ **Shadowbolts:** Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

The students started to walk around a nervous Twilight and Phantom, who were looking at them and Twilight's device. 'What if we do release the magic? What if something bad happens?'

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_  
 _If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)_  
 _They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)_  
 _So then why can't we do the same?_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _ **Principal Cinch:** Call it power, call it magic_  
 _If we lose, it will be tragic_  
 _More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _A chance like this won't come again_  
 _You'll regret not giving in_  
 _Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?_

 _ **Shadowbolts:** Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_  
 _We're not friends here after all_  
 _Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)_  
 _Is seeing Canterlot High School fall_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

As Twilight and Phantom were backing away from the other students from their school, they bumped into PRincipal Cinch who grabbed them by their shoulder. They turned around and stared at their teacher and fellow students.

 _ **Principal Cinch:** What I'm suggesting's very simple_  
 _And since it's win-win on all scores_  
 _You only want to learn about the_  
 _Magic that you have stored_

 _And as for me and all the others_  
 _We only want what we deserve_  
 _That our school will clinch the win_  
 _And my..._

 _ **Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts:** ...legacy will endure_  
 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_  
 _If we lose, then it's a crime_  
 _But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)_  
 _It's up to you to not fail this time_

 _ **Male Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _ **Female Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Twilight and Phantom took a deep breath. 'They're right. The only way we can win and for us to prove the existence of ghosts and understand the magic is for us to release it. Everton is our dream and unleashing the magic is the only way to do it.' Phantom thought to himself as he and Twilight started to walk closer to the competing students. Spike, who began to get worried, ran out of the bushes to his friends. 'Something bad is going to happen to Twilight and Phantom if I don't stop them.'

 _ **Twilight and Phantom:** Imagine all we'll learn by setting it free_

"If both teams are ready..." Vice Principal Luna started.

 _ **Male Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _ **Female Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _ **Twilight and Phantom:** And now winning these games depends on us_

 _ **Male Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _ **Female Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Fluttershy pointed to Twilight and Phantom as they were walking towards them. Twilight took off her device from her neck and Phantom was about to do the same but didn't. Twilight then pushed a button on her device. Sunset's and Moonrise's eyes widened when they realized what was happening. 'What are they doing? If they release the magic something bad will happen!' Spike started to go around students to try to get his friends. 'I have to stop Twilight and Phantom.'

 _ **Twilight and Phantom:** And what doors might open if we try to use it_

Twilight eyes glowed a bright light blue and Phantom's eyes glowed a bright red at the magic they so desired to learn about.

 _ **Male Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _ **Female Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

"...the last event of the Friendship Games begins..." Dean Cadance said.

 _ **Twilight and Phantom:** But the magic's what we really want to see_

 _ **Male Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _ **Female Shadowbolts:** Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

"Twilight, Phantom, STOP!" Spike shouted as he jumped to stop Twilight and Phantom. 'We have to stop them.' Sunset and Moonrise looked at each other and nodded as they ran to stop Twilight and Phantom but it was too late. Twilight already opened her device.

"NOW!" Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance shouted. A large orb of light escaped from Twilight device. Twilight's hair became undone and her glasses fell off as she was lifted into the air and being sucked into the giant orb of light. Twilight looked at her school with desperation. Phantom and Spike gasped in fear. 'Twilight...' "Help... me!" She shouted. "Twilight!" Phantom grabbed Twilight's arm but he was also sucked in and his own device opened creating another orb which he absorbed. Due to Twilight's and Phantom's negative's thoughts on friendship, they got dark magic. Twilight got black wings, a dark purple tail, an entirely new outfit that just screamed evil, her eyes changed to a light blue and she got a light blue horn and her skin tone became a much dark purple. Phantom was also transformed. His hair became a flaming white, he got a black horn as well as a light blue skin tone, black wings, a short black tail, blood red eyes, and he also got an outfit that screamed evil. They have become Dark Phantom and Midnight Sparkle. Twilight and Phantom laughed evilly and looked at Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. Spike even whimpered at what happened to Twilight and Phantom. 'Twilight, Phantom, what happened to you?' Spike thought to himself.

"You were right! We didn't understand magic before, but we do now!" Midnight Sparkle shouted. Midnight and Dark Phantom grabbed each other's hands and used the magic inside them to create portals to two different dimensions. One to Equestria and one to the Ghost Zone. "Equestria!" Sunset shouted. "The Ghost Zone?!" Moonrise shouted. She knew that Phantom talked about it in her letters from him but she never thought that she would see it for herself. Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom began to open more and more portals. They even destroyed the Wondercolts horse statue which opened more portals around them and the other students.

Principal Cinch was about to run away like everyone else but before she could, "Hey! Where are you going?!" Sunny Flare shouted. "Anywhere to avoid those... monsters! And I suggest you do the same!" Principal Cinch told her. Sunny Flare looked back at Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom then looked at her schoolmates. "Twilight, Phantom, you can't do this!" Sunset shouted. "Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" Midnight Sparkle told her. "And I can finally prove the existence of ghosts and that I'm not crazy!"

"But you're destroying this world to get it!" Moonrise pleaded. "So what? There's more magic there, and we want to understand it all!" Midnight Sparkle said. "I want to prove the existence of ghosts and we will not stop till we get what we want!" Dark Phantom said as he and Midnight Sparkle opened two portals on the ground. One led to Equestria and the other led to the Ghost Zone. Applejack and her friends had to help people not fall into the portal to Equestria and the Ghost Zone.

Rarity was trying to help another student from falling into Equestria but she slipped and used her only free hand to grab the edge. "Don't let go!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Obviously!" Rarity shouted sarcastically. Rarity's grip started to slip but before she fell Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest caught her. "We got you!"

Everyone was helping the students who were about to fall down into one of the two portals. Sunset picked up Twilight's device and both her and Moonrise noticed that the magic inside them was different then what they originally thought. 'That magic of friendship! That's it"

Sunset and Moonrise turned to Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom. "Twilight, Phantom, listen to us. This isn't right. We know you two feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! My sister and I have been where you are, we've made the same mistake you're making!" Sunset told them. "Sunset is right! We put on some crowns and, just like you two, we were overwhelmed by the magic they contained! We thought it could get us everything we wanted!" Moonrise told them. Dark Phantom scoffed. "Oh, you're wrong! Unlike you, we can have everything we want!" Midnight Sparkle shouted. "No, you can't. Even with all that dark chaos energy and power, you'll still be alone." Sunset told them. "Twilight and I will have each other. We will never be alone!" Dark Phantom shouted. " It won't be the same. True magic comes from honesty!" One by one, each of the girls felt their magic drain them again but this time it didn't hurt. Their hair lifted up as each of their elements was called out.

"Loyalty!"

"Laughter!"

"Generosity!"

"Kindness!"

All of their magic was going to Twilight's device that was now in Sunset's and Moonrise's hand. "We understand you, Twilight and Phantom, and Moonrise and I want to show you the most important magic of all…" Sunset closed the device and slammed it on the ground and they started to transform. They both gained a horn of light with Sunset get beautiful golden wings and Moonrise getting beautiful white. "...the Magic of Friendship." Daydream Shimmer said. "...and the Spirit of Friendship," Moonbeam said.

Using their magic together, they closed all the portals Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom opened. They grunted in anger at the two sisters closing their portals. The four siblings engaged themselves. Daydream Shimmer and Moonbeam, and, Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom fought to see who was stronger They both shot beams at each other. Daydream Shimmer and Moonbeam were close to winning but Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom proved to be stronger. The two sisters struggled to win. Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom laughed evilly as they were about to win but then Spike jumped out of Fluttershy's arms. "Twilight! Phantom!" They looked down and saw Spike looking at them fearfully. "Spike?" Twilight and Phantom said as their eyes turned back to normal. Daydream and Moonbeam took the opportunity to win. When Midnight Sparkle and Dark Phantom realized what was happening it was too late. "Nooooo!" All four of them were surrounded by a ball of light.

In the ball of light, Twilight and Phantom were afraid. They hugged each other because they were afraid of Sunset and Moonrise. "Take my hand, Twilight. Let us show you there's another way… just like someone once did for me." Sunset told Twilight as she held out her hand. "Phantom, it's alright. We can help you with ghosts." Moonrise said to Phantom as she held her hand. Twilight and Phantom looked at each other. A small tear escaped from their eyes and the grabbed their hands. The four were surrounded by another ball of light and just a few minutes later, all four back to normal. "We are so sorry," Twilight said sadly. Phantom nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Phantom said sadly. "We know. And going by our own experiences, they'll forgive you," Sunset told them. "Both of you," Moonrise told Phantom. Twilight and Phantom smiled at each other in happiness. Suddenly they were both tackled by Spike, who was holding their glasses in his mouth. They giggled as they hugged each other and Spike.

Principal Cinch came out of her hiding place and walked up to Principal Celestia angrily. "Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games. Clearly, CHS has had an unfair advantage for quite some time and it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" She shouted. "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." Principal Celestia said smugly. "At least they didn't manipulate both Twilight and Phantom into releasing all the magic and ghost energy and turning into power-crazed magical creatures that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game," Sugarcoat told her bluntly. "Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once," Pinkie Pie said.

"That's ridiculous." Principal Cinch said in disbelief. "Nope, that's pretty much what happened," Spike said. Actually, we're all to blame." Sour Sweet said sweetly. "Mostly it was her." She said while eyeballing her. "Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" Principal Cinch shouted. "That is fine with us. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings," Principal Celestia said. "Oh, and the portals to different dimensions," Vice Principal Luna added. "And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog," Dean Cadance said then she giggled a bit. "Yeah, because that would never ruin your reputation," Spike said. Principal Cinch looked at everyone angrily and then straighten her uniform and walked off calmly. "Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners." Principal Celestia said happily. Everyone cheered.

* * *

 _Later that day_

The students from Crystal Prep were getting ready to leave except for Twilight and Phantom, who were sitting on the staircase to CHS and Twilight petting Spike. "I guess that was one way for you two to finish your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking both of your applications after all of that," Dean Cadance said as she walked up to Twilight and Phantom. "We've been thinking about it and… we're not so sure now is the time for us to apply to Everton." Twilight told her as she sat down. "Really?" Dean Cadance asked hopefully. "We may know about a lot of things, but Twilight and I don't know much about friendship and we are definitely not gonna learn more about it by being with only each other all the time," Phantom told her. "So, you two are staying at Crystal Prep?"

"Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject," Twilight said. "We don't suppose…" Twilight and Phantom started but Dean Cadance finished for them. "You two could transfer to this school instead."

"Really?" They asked happily. "You two would certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Cadance about it right away."

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, and their friends were standing by the destroyed statue talking about recent events. "So, still no word from Princess Twilight or Prince Phantom?" Fluttershy asked. Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise looked through their books and there was nothing. "Not yet. But I think Moonrise and I may have figured out how the magic works here in this world." Moonrise nodded in agreement. "We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. Sunset and I were so busy waiting for someone else to give us the answers that we gave up looking for them ourselves."

"Moonrise and I are sure there will be more magical problems that pop in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom have their own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect them to drop everything to just come and help us." Sunset told her friends. "But maybe we can be?" Twilight asked as she and Phantom came up to their friends with Principal Celestia. "It seems we have two new Wondercolts here at Canterlot High!" Principal Celestia said happily.

"Twilight and I are not sure how much help we could be. But we'd like to certainly try. If you would all give us a chance," Phantom said hopefully. "I'm sure I can count on all of you to help them feel at home," Principal Celestia said. "You sure can," Shadow told her happily. Phantom noticed the ghosts he accidentally stole the energy from so he excused himself to apologize to them. "I am so sorry. My sister and I were so consumed with trying to get what we wanted we didn't see how much we hurt others. I don't want to hurt ghosts. I want to help them but I was afraid. My entire life I have been ridiculed for saying that I could see you but now I see things clearly now," Phantom told the ghosts. "We forgive you, Phantom," Ghost Writer told him. 'Things are definitely going to get better for me and Twilight. I just know it.'

* * *

 _In Equestria_

"I am so glad to be home, Phantom, and Spike. I didn't expect us to travel back in time like that and for us to get a student of our own who wants to learn about friendship." Twilight told her brother and most loyal assistant as they entered the castle. "Same here. I'm still trying to process it." Phantom told his sister. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat. Want anything, Twilight, Phantom?" Spike asked. "Not now, Spike. Twilight and I should see if Moonrise or Sunset Shimmer contacted us while we were away," Twilight and Phantom flew to the library and saw their books vibrating like crazy. They used their magic to grab them and read what their friends from the human world had to say. They gasped. "Oh, no! We have to go help!" Then they jumped into the portal.

* * *

 _The next day with Sunset, Moonrise, and their friends_

Everyone was having a picnic by the destroyed statue when suddenly the portal glowed and Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom came out of it. "We are so sorry we didn't get here sooner! We didn't get your messages until just now because we were caught in this time travel loop!" Princess Twilight told her friends quickly "Honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to us!" Prince Phantom told them. Once they stopped talking he noticed another version of themselves looking straight at him. "Make that the second strangest," Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom said while pointing to this world's version of themselves.

* * *

 **It's done! Whew! That was long. Well, it's almost fourth of July here in America and I'm going to my cousin's house to eat some brisket since it's a Texas thing to barbeque on holiday's like this. I need to discuss some things with Etrigan the Demon and Phantom Fan 21 before posting Legend of Everfree. Till then, see Y'all next time! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
